I can't let you go
by Flamer89
Summary: Finally! A happy fluffy Rosex10thDoctor fanfic with no ending of They might break up one day! Rose has the aility to stay with her Doctor forever and to finally hear what he was going to tell her on the beach. Alternative ending with exciting new twist! O


A/N: As many of you, I was extremely upset by the ending of series 2! I nearly cried except my brother would have made fun of me, so i held it in! lol! anyways, I've had this idea of making Rose a timelord somehow (kinda given away the story there but ahh well!) for a long time, but then I found out they were planning to kill Rose off at the end, so I waited until then so I oculd change it! Yey! So happy i did too! Helped me get through the end imagining this end instead, so I hope you guys like it too! I was also really depressed by all the angsty stories on here where very few have a happy ending, there's always that whole "They'll have to break up one day" thing because rose is only human and can't travel around for ever! So here ya go! I know a lot of people have done a different ending, so I've used the characters speech from the bit on the beach from my own memory and what others have written, I apologise if anything's wrong, feel free to tell me and I'll try to change it! I hope no one's done anything simila to this, although I did put on my profile when I updated I had this idea, so don't think I'm copying! Anyways, I'll let u read now! Byee! (Actually carries on a tad at the bottom!)

Disclaimer: No I don't own, if I did, I'd make sure Billie stayed on by giving her the therapy she must need for wanting to leave Doctor Who and David Tennant all alone!

I can't let you go.

Chapter 1.

"Where did I end up then?" The Doctor asked.

"Norway, in Dårlig ulvBukt."

"_Darlek_?"

"No! Dårlig! Loosely translates as Bad Wolf Bay." 'Where I lost the previous Doctor' Rose thought.

The Doctor nodded in silence. Then he altered the hologram, on her request. He didn't want her last view of him to be like those terrible ghosts.

"So, you've still got Mickey boy then?" The Doctor said with a wry grin, after a period of silence. He wasn't quite sure whether he was glad or upset by this.

"Yeah," Rose hesitated slightly. "There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey," she said glancing back at her family. "And the baby." glancing back at the Doctor with a grin.

This news left the Doctor gob smacked. His hearts leapt to his throat and he tried to keep the pain from his eyes, how can she have moved on so quickly? "You're not... You're _pregnant_?" he stuttered.

Rose laughed at his expression. "Not me! Mum, she's a few months along now. Gonna have a little brother or sister."

She smiled at the obvious relief on his face and the sagging of his shoulders. The Doctor then offered his congratulations to Jackie.

"I can't think of what to say." Rose commented after another lapse of stillness. She tried to keep the tears at bay, knowing she only had a limited amount of time with her Doctor.

He could only smile at her, trying so hard not to upset her further by his own tears.

She hesitated before venturing "I-I love you." then the tears fell silently in silvery trails down her cheeks.

His hearts broke, "Quite right too!" he managed. "And I suppose... if it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler-" and then he was gone. Left alone in his TARDIS with a singular tear slipping out.

"Nooooooo! You can't do this to me!" Rose screamed towards the sky.

Her mum ran forwards to comfort her distraught daughter.

"It's not fair!" she sobbed against Jackie's shoulder.

"I know love, I know." Jackie tried to soothe.

"He didn't even tell me! How can I live, not being sure what he was going to say! I've been with him for ages, and dreamt of him saying that, I can't let it go now!" she said hysterically.

Jackie noticed there seemed to be a gentle swirl of golden smoke enveloping her daughter. Pulling back, she gazed at her daughter's face. Her eyes shone golden light, and she seemed to shine like the sun.

"I have to know," she stated in an ethereal voice and gazed upwards at something only she could see. She could hear the weird and wonderful singing in her ears, with the harrowing but comforting melody.

Then, as Jackie tried to desperately cling on to her daughter's jacket, it simply faded out of existence. She shed her own weeping tears and sort comfort from the two men she'd left at the car.

* * *

The Doctor had harshly wiped his tear away, and refused to acknowledge the rest lingering at the back of his eyes. He knew this day would come, sure he wished it had ended better, but it was for the best that it had been so quick. He only hoped Rose would forget him eventually. That's all he'd ever wanted for her. To have a fantastic life. 

He fiddled with some of the controls and set the TARDIS in motion. He had no idea where he'd go, but he needed to take his mind off things. He hadn't noticed the new presence in his ship yet. When he did gradually look up, he saw her there. She was just standing, with a golden glow about her as he had seen only once before. Shocked and worried, he strode over and grabbed her upper arms, shaking her slightly. "Rose! How- how did you get here? This... it's not possible!"

"Doctor, _my_ Doctor. I need to know. I need to know for sure what you were going to say! I can't let you go otherwise!" again with a strange voice that didn't sound like her, yet on some level it did. She appeared to be crying rivers of gold.

"Rose, what's happened? Are you ok?"

"Please Doctor. I have to know!" she begged.

"I love you! That's what I was going to say. I virtually since you walked into my TARDIS, but I knew it couldn't work out." he said, pulling her into a fierce hug and stroking her hair desperately, to make sure this was all real.

"Thank you, my Doctor." she whispered, before collapsing in his arms from the stress and exhaustion.

The Doctor gently picked her up and cradled her as he walked to her room onboard the TARDIS. Giving her the once over with his sonic screwdriver, he got some results _he_ for once couldn't fathom.

* * *

Rose gently woke up and gazed at her surroundings. Surely she was still asleep, because she couldn't possibly be back on board the TARDIS! She'd be away from this place for several months and The Doctor had told her that she couldn't come back, hadn't he? 

She cautiously got out of her bed and walked through the door. Tiptoeing down the passageway, she reached the control room and looked for some offering of explanation. Her Doctor was leaning over the controls, eyes firmly shut and a crease in his brow, as though deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb him, she tried to leave as quietly as she'd come. Unfortunately, The Doctor had already spotted her.

"Rose! You're awake." he stated.

Turning back round, she smiled gently at him and nodded. She steadily walked over to him and poked his shoulder.

He grinned at this, then poked her back before sliding his hand down her arm to hold her own.

Staring at their intertwining fingers then back up to his face, she asked, "This is real? How is this possible? What did you do?"

"_Me_? _You're_ the one who came here! _I_ did absolutely nothing! This is all you're own doing!" he chuckled. "I was hoping you could explain it to me!"

"I don't know? I remember you disappearing on the beach and I was so upset, I was talking to mum, saying how unfair it all was and how I needed to know for sure what you were going to say and then..."

"And then?" The Doctor prompted.

"Well, I wound up here, listening to you telling me you loved me before it all went dark and I woke up in bed this morning! It is morning, right?" she gazed inquisitively at him.

Laughing, he said, "Kind of. We're basically just floating through space and time at the moment, so it's whatever time you want it to be."

"Oh, right."

"So is that all? That you remember?"

"Well, there was some singing. Like I'd heard when I'd absorbed the Vortex that time. But I couldn't have done that again, could I?"

"Well, I don't know." he said honestly. Leading them to sit on the comfy old sofa in the control room, he carried on. "When you arrived, you looked as you did when you'd absorbed the Vortex, like you said. But when I examined you, after you collapsed, it was different." a puzzled look crossed his face as he looked at a memory from the past.

"Different how?" questioned Rose, bringing The Doctor's attention back to her.

"Well, you're genetic make-up was different. I can only assume that 'Bad Wolf Bay' in Norway gave something inside you a boost. It must be full of excess energy from a rift somewhere."

"How is my genetic make-up different? I'm not going to die or anything am I?"

"Oh no! Not anytime soon anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

The Doctor hesitated slightly before starting, "You know how I said Timelords had a way of cheating death? By reforming ourselves?" After a nod from Rose, he continued, "Well... it seems you now also have that capability." hi face pulled into a strange expression, hoping she'd understand enough so that he wouldn't have to explain it further, because he couldn't!

"So... what you're saying is... I'm a Timelord?" she asked, an incredulous look on her face.

"Pretty much!" he nodded.

"But... how? I can't just suddenly become one, can I?"

"As far as I know... no. It has never happened before in my experience and I've been around for over 900 years!" he said, grasping her shaking hands, with his own steady ones. "It might have been there all along, I've never really had to check you over that much since the time you absorbed the TARDIS."

A sudden light of realisation dawned in Rose's eyes.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"The TARDIS! You always said you never really understood it didn't you? All you knew was that it granted however looked in it, their most heartfelt wish!"

"Yes, and…?"

"Well, when I looked in, I strongly wanted to find a way back to you, to save you and never have to leave you. So I'm only guessing, but I think the Vortex made me a Timelord!" Rose grinned.

The Doctor grinned back at her, before bursting out in happy laughter and pulling her into another strong hug, which she now returned.

They sat like that for a few minutes, revelling in this exciting and happy news, before The Doctor pulled back. "Are you sure you're happy with this?"

"Yep!"

"But, I don't know if you'll see any of the others again. I can't manage that." he warned her.

"I know, but I can seemingly flit through the parallel universes, so I can still see them from time to time." she beamed

"True." he said thoughtfully. "Are you absolutely sure though?" he smiled at her.

"Of course! There's no getting rid of me now you know! It's me who should be asking you!" she said, with only a slight hit of fear in her voice. 'What if e rejects me?' she pondered worryingly.

"Definitely! This is just fantastic! I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you did!"

She smiled gently at the man holding her in his arms. "I couldn't let you go. I still can't and don't ever plan to!" she finished with a cheeky grin.

"Good, me neither." he whispered before finally giving her a kiss that didn't involve any need to save someone's life, out of lust or want, just filled with pure love and happiness. Then they settled down on the sofa, before noticing a woman dressed as a bride, standing in the control room.

When the redheaded woman spotted them, she demanded, "Where am I and how the hell did I get here?"

The couple looked at each other, confusion filling both their faces, before they burst out laughing, collapsing on the floor in stitches. Things were starting to go back to normal.

* * *

A/N (cntd): Sorry, just a little interesting fact u may or may not want to know. I was going to finish it at the kiss, but I decided it'd work better if you guys could imagine them starting on a new adventure together. Now this was my first Doctor Who fanfic, it is technically a one-shot but if people wish it to continue, I'll try to. I have no ideas for anything else really so if u have some. Maybe one of Rose and the Parellel universe Doctor who but anyways, feel free to tell me and please R&R! Thankies! byee! 


End file.
